Angry Angel
by wonderwall05
Summary: Hermione finds herself trying to get back at Draco the only way she can, dancing with Harry. Things just don't end up the way she planned.


Hermione stood nervously by the door, this whole dance ordeal just made her nervous. She was relieved that at least she had a date. The Yule Ball in their Fourth Year had really been enough; she didn't know what had been running through Dumbledore's head when he planned this event. The theme was a costume ball which was the only explanation for why she would be wearing the dress that she was. Hermione surveyed the room and saw Harry weaving through everyone to reach her.

"Here's your drink." He said smiling and handing it to her, she returned the smile sipping the drink lightly.

_This is an obsession, a kind of aggression with himself  
It's the way he'll always be  
He loves to rebel to go against his ten commandments  
For him, that's just being free. _

Her eyes roamed restlessly and she found the figure that subconsciously she had been searching for all along. Draco stood looking completely unruffled despite the fact that he was getting strange looks from the people dancing. He stood in the middle of them completely still, in a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She should've known that he wouldn't be in costume, if he could rebel in any way he did it with complete abandon. She kept her eyes on him as a girl sidled up to him, and rubbed herself against him, her hand had cramped from holding her glass so tight. He looked up suddenly making eye contact with her.__

And he always will, get his thrills, the only way he knows how  
Well it might make you frown  
But he loves, being that dove, roaming where he cares to go  
To a state of mind that no-one knows  


His eyes never left hers as his hands took hold of the girl's hips pulling them to his harshly. They began to dance provocatively and Hermione felt her cheeks color from the anger raging inside her, and she could see the looks of disapproval being shot his way by all of the teachers and even some of the students, while others began to copy his style. Hermione didn't glare just watched as he continued dancing with the girl until she tilted her head to kiss him and he pulled away, his mouth moving but she couldn't make out the words, but the girl looked indignant and walked away.

_  
Over there stands my angry angel  
And he's shaking his head, in disgrace with me  
Yeah over there stands my angry angel  
And he's frowning like hell, but I'm not feeling guilty   
_

"Want to dance?" Harry asked and she looked at him in surprise she had forgotten about him. She glanced back towards Draco and he stood looking at her.

"I'd love to." She replied smiling and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. Harry seemed to have Draco's style in mind because he took her hips and slowly began to move with her to the music. Hermione held back for a bit but finally she looked up to see Draco still standing in the exact same spot his arms crossed, and he shook his head it what seemed to be disgrace. He must've never thought she'd accept Harry's invitation. But she was past feeling guilty she had given him every chance to ask her but he hadn't and when Harry did ask her she saw no reason to refuse. So she pushed her hips harder against Harry's and reached her arm up to wrap around his neck, closing her eyes and just feeling the beat.

_  
Over and over again, more and more for the pain  
To release himself, from this shell  
Time after time, you may glare at  
Him for the way he looks like something drawn up from hell  
But that's just his cover  
From what is under it  
All his imagination, his   
Passion for a creation  
Which he has discovered,  
Uncovered a world, of  
Amazing sensations  
His own little nation _

Hermione stood at the refreshment table and reached to grab a butter beer but a pale hand wrapped around forearm pulling her around to face him. She looked up at his face before turning her head to the side choosing to ignore him.

"Why'd you come with that idiot?" He hissed his voice clearly revealing his anger.

"No one else asked me." Hermione said through clenched teeth still refusing to look at his face. He was silent for a long time and his hand began to rub up and down her arm.

"I never knew you wanted me to ask you." He said softly and she tensed slightly, his hand slid to her shoulder and up to her cheek. "I didn't think you would want to really, I mean meeting up and shagging doesn't necessarily qualify as a relationship." He said and she flushed reaching up and pushing his hand away but he only moved it to rest on her hip. She saw his face moving closer but she wasn't ready for nipping on her ear lobe and whispering in her ear. "All you ever had to do was ask." He whispered. "I've never had a real girlfriend before but I don't think I'll mind it at all." He kissed her on the neck slowly before raising his head up and staring her straight in the eyes smirking as he saw her shock.

"I….I…." She stopped even trying to speak shutting her mouth with an almost audible snap, and he chuckled lightly his hand going behind her back and sliding over her butt. Before he backed away slightly and knelt down, that sobered her quickly. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" She said looking around at the curious glances they were getting.

"Only what you want dear." He said grinning evilly he brought his hands up in front of her and she choked when she saw the small velvet box he held, she was beyond panicking.

"Put that away!" She hissed trying to swat at his hands but he was too quick, he just grabbed one of hers.

"Hermione Jane Granger," He said loudly pausing dramatically as he took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked opening the box to reveal a set of diamond earrings and she gaped, she didn't notice as he stood up and drew her close to him. "You're supposed to reply Hermione." He said teasingly before placing his lips against hers, for a moment she stood still before wrapping her arms around his necks and kissing him back feverishly. She knew somewhere in the crowd of people Harry was watching her in shock but.

_I don't care,  
I'm flying_

She really didn't even care.

A/N: Yes another Draco/Hermione but I loved the idea and the song seemed to fit so perfectly. By the way it is Angry Angel by Imogen Heap. I love her so check her out other great songs are Hide and Seek, and Goodnight and Go, and Speeding Cars. This started out as a gunna be angsty but it turned fluffy. Review bitches. Why you ask? Because I said so.

Your crazy ass author,

Wonderwall


End file.
